On the Rocks with a Fox
by HikkyokuGitsune
Summary: Kyuubi no Yoko's been a busy little fox demon. Taking control of Naruto's body, sneaking off in the middle of the nights. Who is this new girl, Satsuki Sato, that's caught the great fox's attention? And why does she seem so familiar? Will she cause trouble for Konoha or be its newest ally? Perhaps a newly released Kyuubi will have all the answers.


**On the Rocks with a Fox**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

"Satsuki."

A sound of annoyance rumbled in Kyuubi's chest as the Sato rounin murmured an incoherent plea and shifted on his legs. He tried again, this time nudging her with his knee. Again the same result. Kyuubi exhaled slowly.

"Kyuubi," she murmured. "Please, Kyuubi…"

The fox demon shifted, clearly uncomfortable. He, Kyuubi no Yoko, had received many women's affections in the past, but never had he enjoyed their company as much as he had one woman. It certainly didn't help that Satsuki resembled her. He inhaled deep with his next breath, capturing Satsuki's scent with his lungs. She almost smelled like her too. Even now, her tiny pleas stirred to life something he could not name deep within his chest.

Kyuubi smoothed his calloused fingers over the sable length of a tendril of her hair.

Perhaps… had things been different. She would be…

"Kyuubi… hungry," Satsuki groaned.

He allowed the curl to slip from his fingers with soft growl.

He took it back. _Women be dammed. They're all the same._

Kyuubi leaned down until his lips were level with her ear. "Satsuki," he whispered.

She began to tremble slightly and his lips quirked upward. So she _was_ awake.

Kyuubi pinched the skin of her right cheek and pulled, hard. "You know, Satsuki," he started, "perhaps I should give you a reason to stay in bed?"

Her eyes shot open and met his anxiety written in those big brown eyes. "Ite, te, te," Satsuki whined as he released her cheek. "Please refrain from saying such things, Kyuubi-san."

Kyuubi watched as the space across her cheek grew red with a frown. "No more playing around in the mornings," he said his tone stern. "Naruto will be waking soon."

Satsuki sat up and folded her legs beneath her. She looked down at her own lap. "Yes, Kyuubi-san," she said.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes as his stomach did a backflip. "It'll be a couple of days before I come back," Kyuubi said as he reached for the open window. "Naruto's woman is beginning to suspect things."

He didn't wait for Satsuki's nod of admission before pushing off the window sill to the ground and sprinting off in the direction of Naruto's apartment. His feet hit the ground with a light slap-tap-slap as Kyuubi furthered from the Sato residence. He envisioned Satsuki, legs now crossed and arms folded, hazel eyes heated and boring into the window sill he had just jumped from.

"Kyuubi, you rat! I'm starving!"

* * *

Satsuki Sato watched as the fox in sheep's clothing disappeared into Konohagakure without a sound. Her lips twisted in a scowl. Kyuubi no Yoko knew well an' good breakfast was the most important meal of her day. Her stomach contracted and agreed, loudly. It looked like breakfast was up to her.

The bridge of her nose wrinkled.

 _I'm going to starve._

Satsuki shook her head. Even if it was datemaki mush, something would be better than nothing.

She slid off the bed and made to fold the mat and covers.

Though the home was small – claustrophobia small – Satsuki knew she had no room to complain. It was a place to stay while she figured things out. Still, she did wish it wasn't possible to make eggs from her bed.

She lifted the pillow to fluff it and a light misty scent tickled her nose.

Kyuubi had been resting against her pillow again.

 _He had chosen to meet her at the lake within the Konohagakure forest the previous night. Satsuki had arrived late and had found the fox demon dozing in the clearing. With his chakra tails curled around his stomach and ears twitching with every little sound, Satsuki couldn't help wondering how long he been waiting._

 _"Kyuubi," she had said shaking him, "were you waiting long?"_

 _All of a sudden, all she could see was stars. Stars and gold bleeding to crimson._

 _"Dammit to friggin hell," Kyuubi had growled. "Sayomi, what were you doing with that man?"_

 _His fingers had clamped over her wrists as she tried to push him off her. "Kyuubi, stop! It's Satsuki!" she had shouted._

 _Kyuubi's eyes had been a full blood then. "You pledged yourself to me did you not?" he said, his voice a ragged whisper._

 _Apprehension coursed through her veins. Why did he think she was Sayomi? She didn't even know a Sayomi. So why…?_

 _A low rumble snapped Satsuki from her thoughts and she met Kyuubi's gaze._

 _"You are mine, Sayomi," he declared in a quiet tone._

 _His head dipped down to the exposed skin between her neck and collarbone. Satsuki clenched her eyes shut and listened as her heart played elevator in her chest._

 _Kyuubi…_

 _She heard a growl and his weight was gone. She opened her eyes._

 _"No," he shouted, clutching his head. His eyes opened and she could see crimson flickering to gold and back._

 _Satsuki was on her feet, running for him. She may not have had a clue what was going on, but he was in pain. That was clear enough._

 _"Kyuubi," she said, unsure._

 _"Satsuki, run."_

 _"Let me help," she pleaded._

 _A savage growl tore from his throat. "Kiss me."_

 _Satsuki took a step back. "What?" she whispered._

 _"As hard as you can." He suddenly leaned in. Their lips inches apart._

 _Satsuki couldn't think. Her head was flooded with blood and heat as he moved in to kiss her. It all happened in a flash._

 _"Kyuubi, bakayaro!" she had screamed. Her eyes had fluttered open at the loud splonk of something hitting what envisioned was water._

The pillow still smelled of it – the lake water. The fact of it made her question how often his avatar actually showered.

Satsuki shrugged.

 _She_ had been the one to punch him into the lake, Satsuki recalled.

She looked down at her hand.

How, however, was beyond her. She couldn't even take a punch let alone throw one. And at a fox demon hard enough to toss him three meters into a lake?

She shook her head as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail in front of the stove.

Coming to Konohagakure was supposed to help her solve the mystery, not create more questions.

Satsuki exhaled heavily and reached down to pull some fresh fish from the wooden makeshift fridge.

"What a big appetite you have there."

Her hands went limp but Satsuki managed gain her bearings and catch the fish before it landed on the floor.

She directed her heated gaze at the doorway and the man standing in it. "Who the hell are you?"

"That's my question," he replied coolly. "What business do you have with Konoha?"

Satsuki opened her mouth then snapped it shut. She looked away.

"If you won't answer," he said creating a rope from thin air, "then I'll have to take you in for questioning."

Before Satsuki knew what was happening, her arms and wrists were bound behind her back. The man gripped her arm and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out. "I'm sure Lady Tsunade wouldn't mind hearing what a stranger is doing meeting with the monster fox."


End file.
